Compañeros de habitación
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Primer gira del grupo STARISH, los chicos deben compartir nuevamente habitación, así que...ya no se me ocurrió nada xD, lean, ¿si? jajajaja. Estarán incluidas las 3 parejas :3
1. Chapter 1

_**mi primer fic de estos chicos...y probablemente el único XD**_

_**Primer capítulo:**_

_**Natsuki y Syo :3**_

* * *

><p>Era la primera gira de STARISH. Acababan de tener una entrevista con los medios de comunicación.<p>

En todos los hoteles en los cuales se habían hospedado habían tenido que compartir habitación, de manera que se podía decir que cada quien tenía su pareja oficial, aunque de hecho, eso ya ocurría desde antes.

Tokiya con Otoya, Masato y Ren dormían en la misma habitación, por lo que a Syo le tocaba compartir con Natsuki.

Eso por supuesto que a Syo no le gustaba mucho. Sentía que ya había sido suficiente lo que había soportado a Natsuki en la Academia, como para que ahora también tuviera que compartir la habitación con él durante las giras.

Estaba recostado en su cama cuando de repente alguien saltó encima de él.

_-¡Syo-chan!_

_-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Quítate!_

_-Estoy aburrido, todos se fueron._

_-¿Y por qué no te fuiste con ellos?_

_-No tenía ganas, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo._

_-Gracias, que considerado. _

_¡Awww, Syo-chan! ¡Eres tan lindo!_

_-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame, aléjate de mí!_

Natuki volvió a abrazar a Syo. Él intentaba safarse, entonces agarró una almohada y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Vio que algo había caído al suelo, y al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que eran los lentes de él.

_-Oh, oh…¿Natsuki?_

Syo se iba a levantar para recoger los lentes cuando una mano lo sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y lo recostó en la cama.

_-¿Nat…Natsuki?_

_-Perdón, pero él no se encuentra en estos momentos, si gustas dejar el recado. _

_-¿Qué…Qué haces?_

Satsuki comenzó a besar el cuello de Syo, él intentaba apartarlo, pero el chico sujetó sus muñecas, de manera que no podía defenderse.

_-N…n…no…_

Los besos subieron hasta la mejilla y después se dirigieron a sus labios. Syo los apretó, pero la lengua de Satsuki logró entrar en su boca y entonces ambas comenzaron un delicioso baile.

La situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa. El cuerpo de Syo estaba reaccionando a todo aquello, no podía decir que no le estaba gustando, pero no podía dejarse llevar, tenía que hacer algo.

Satsuki fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Su lengua comenzó a trazar un camino por su pecho, mientras que la temperatura de Syo aumentaba cada vez más.

Satsuki liberó sus muñecas y continuó bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar al pantalón y comenzar a desabrocharlo. Acarició la erección de Syo a través del bóxer, mientras éste se cubría la boca con su mano para tratar de no gritar.

Satsuki bajó lentamente el bóxer mientras devoraba con la mirada a Syo. Pero después lo comenzó a devorar de otra manera.

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Na…Sat…!_

No lograba que saliera su voz.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, Satsuki dejó de estimular aquella parte de su cuerpo.

_-Vaya, vaya, ¿lo ves? Te gusta. _

Deslizó su mano por la entrepierna e introdujo uno, dos dedos. Aquello había hecho que Syo gritara de placer y que arqueara su espalda.

Los dedos entraban y salían y Syo ya no podía hacer nada para ahogar sus gemidos.

Satsuki colocó a Syo bocabajo y se desabrochó su pantalón.

_-De acuerdo, creo que estás listo._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿No! Espera, Sat…ah…¡AHHH!_

Satsuki lo penetró de una sola estocada; Syo no había soportado más y se había corrido. Ene ese momento las embestidas comenzaron, primero lentamente, después la velocidad fue aumentando.

Satsuki apenas estaba empezando, por lo que comenzó a masturbar a Syo, mientras él se sujetaba a las sábanas.

_-No…Sa…ah…Satsu…ki…ya no…¡ah!_

_-Eres tan…ah…adorable._

Satsuki se agachó hasta quedar casi acostado sobre Syo, y continuó embistiéndolo.

Syo ya no hacía nada por resistirse. Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación; estar escuchando aquello solamente hacía que Satsuki se excitara aún más.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Syo y lo levantó hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la orilla de la cama.

Después, Satsuki sujetó a Syo por los muslos y comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo mientras comenzaba a besar nuevamente su cuello y Syo colocaba syu manoe en el cabello del chico mientras que con la otra él mismo se masturbaba…

…la espalda de Syo estaba contra la pared. Satsuki lo sujetaba nuevamente muslos mientras continuaba moviéndose.

El rubio más pequeño colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro. Tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro y lo besó. Ahora no hacía nada para mantener sus labios juntos. Dejaba que sus lenguas jugaran y se movieran libremente.

Volvieron a dirigirse hacia la cama y Syo se quedó de pie observándolo; las respiraciones de ambos estaban muy agitadas.

Se fue acercando poco a poco. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y sus manos y quedó encima de Syo.

Comenzó a entrar de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión lo estaba haciendo lentamente, se detenía y continuaba.

_-Ah…ah…rápido…Ah, hazlo…rápido._

_-Tranquilo._

Cuando entró completamente se quedó quieto. Aquello estaba frustrando a Syo, de manera que él comenzó a mover su cadera.

_-Ah…así…sigue…_

Satsuki colocó sus manos en la espalda baja de Syo y lo elevó un poco para ayudarlo con los movimientos.

_-Está…apretado…_

La espalda de Syo volvió a tocar completamente la cama. Satsuki lo sujetó de la cadera y comenzó a embestir con mayor fuerza que anteriormente.

Con cada embestida Syo arqueaba su espalda y por su mente pasó la idea de que sus gemidos se podían escuchar por todo el hotel. Extrañamente, el imaginarse aquello solamente hizo que se excitara aún más.

Comenzó a masturbarse de nuevo. Ya no sabía de dónde sujetarse, además realmente no podía, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando a causa del placer.

Ver a Syo cubierto de sudor y haciendo eso realmente excitaba a Satsuki; él también ya se estaba estremeciendo.

Ambos sentían que faltaba poco, segundos después los dos llegaron al orgasmo entre gemidos y estremecimientos.

Los dos permanecieron recostados tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Satsuki se acercó a Syo y lo abrazó, el solamente se quedó quieto.

Unos minutos después notó que ya se había dormido, intentó safarse para poder irse a su cama, pero no quería despertarlo, de manera que así permaneció y también se quedó dormido.

Cuando Syo despertó, tenía la sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, pero después vio a aquel chico durmiendo a un lado de él; se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía. A Syo le gustaba Natsuki, adoraba que fuera tan tierno y acosador con él aunque siempre se estuviera quejando, pero también le gustaba aquel lado que acababa de conocer a Satsuki.

Vio que cerca de la puerta había una nota, así que se levantó y fue por ella. Era una nota de los chicos. Les decían que como no habían contestado se habían ido sin ellos, y que regresarían al anochecer. Unos pasos más allá pudo ver los lentes de Natsuki, así que también los recogió.

Al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior se sonrojó.

En ese momento, el chico que estaba en la cama comenzó a despertarse. Syo guardó los lentes en un cajón y se dirigió hacia él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>no se pudo poner la estrellita u_u<strong>_

_**XD**_

_**bueno...me siento rara publicando este tipo de historias, principalmente porque siento que no las sé narrar bien, sería más fácil si supiera dibujar XD**_

_**el siguiente capítulo será sobre Tokiya y Otoya *u***_

_**dejen review por favor!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A continuación...la pareja favorita de muchas.**_

* * *

><p>El concierto de aquella noche había sido agotador, pero al igual que todos los demás lo había disfrutado mucho: el ver a toda esa gente reunida, bailar y cantar para ellos, hacer lo que amaba; pero había quedado muy cansado después de aquello.<p>

Así que ahora solamente se quería relajar en la bañera y después irse a dormir.

Estaba intentando hacer eso cuando Tokiya entró en el baño.

_-¡To…Tokiya!_

_-¿Qué?_

_¿Por qué entras si sabías que yo estaba?_

_-Sólo vengo a lavarme los dientes, no seas exagerado. _

Tokiya fue al lavabo y tomó su cepillo.

Otoya notó que varias veces lo había observado a través del espejo, pero él fingió no darse cuenta.

Aquello era malo, el hecho de que Tokiya también se encontrara en el baño hacía que comenzara a excitarse.

Ya que estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando él llegó junto a la bañera y se agachó.

_-¿Q…Qué?_

_-Nada, es sólo que te ves muy estresado. Yo digo que un masaje no te caería nada mal. _

_-No, T…Toki…ya…_

Había metido una mano en el agua y comenzado a masajear su miembro. La combinación del agua tibia más el contacto de la mano de Tokiya se sentía increíble, y fue inevitable que Otoya comenzara a dejar escapar pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

Tokiya dejó de masajear y se puso de pie, pero el pene de Otoya ya estaba completamente erecto.

_-¿Crees que haya espacio en la bañera para alguien más?_

Comenzó a desnudarse, dejando ver su erección. Entró en el agua y se sentó frente al pelirrojo mientras el agua comenzaba a salir de la bañera. Lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó en la boca. Lo sujetó del cabello mientras Otoya colocaba las manos en su espalda.

Estaban tan cerca que sus miembros se rozaban. Aquello hacía que los estremecimientos comenzaran a recorrer el cuerpo de Otoya.

_-¿Tienes frío? No te preocupes, ahorita haré que entres en calor. Levántate un poco. _

Otoya lo obedeció y dejó escapar un gran gemido e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando al momento de volverse a sentar, Tokiya lo penetró. En ese momento comenzaron a moverse, lo cual ocasionó que el agua continuara desbordándose.

_-Agárrate…de la bañera. _

Aquello hacía más fáciles los movimientos, y a Otoya le estaba encantando, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo, por lo que se puso de pie, salió de la bañera y se recargó en la pared, dándole la espalda a Tokiya.

_-A…Así. Quiero que…lo hagas así…_

A Otoya le encantó la manera en la que Tokiya lo miró. El peliazul se puso de pie y se acercó.

Recorrió las piernas de Otoya con sus manos, lo sujetó de la cadera y lo volvió a penetrar; inmediatamente comenzó con las embestidas.

_-¡AH! Así…si…sigue…_

Otoya no necesitaba haber dicho aquello, Tokiya continuó embistiéndolo. La mejilla del pelirrojo estaba contra el azulejo, todo su cuerpo estaba así.

Tokiya hizo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, ante ese movimiento Otoya agarró la cortina y tiró de ella, de manera que ésta cayó.

Los estremecimientos parecían descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se fueron deslizando por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo.

Otoya quedó apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, mientras que Tokiya quedó hincado.

_-To..kiya…¡ah!...me….¡AHHH!_

Se había corrido en la mano de Tokiya. Segundos después él también se vino. Otoya se dejó caer por completo en el suelo, y después sintió el peso de Tokiya sobre su espalda, además también sentía su respiración en el cuello.

Se estuvieron así por unos minutos, pero de pronto Otoya comenzó a sentir una presión en su entrada.

_-¡Ah! Tokiya…_

_-No me culpes._

_-Vamos, levántate_.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Otoya llevó a Tokiya hasta el retrete y lo sentó en él. Se quedó viendo la erección y después lo miró a él. Tenía aquella sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Deslizó su dedo por la erección, lo cual hizo que el chico que estaba sentado cerrara los ojos.

Después pasó su lengua por la punta, lo cual ocasionó que los gemidos se volvieran a escuchar.

Otoya también estaba comenzando a excitarse de nuevo.

Pasó su lengua por toda aquella zona.

_-¡Otoya!...¡AH!...Se siente…bien…_

Entonces lo introdujo a su boca por completo. Se quedó así por unos segundos, entonces comenzó a sacarlo y a meterlo. Sentía cómo se iba haciendo cada vez más grande mientras Tokiya ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y lo acercaba más hacía él si es que eso era posible.

Otoya se estaba masturbando mientras continuaba con la otra tarea.

Los gemidos de Tokiya era lo único que se podía escuchar.

_-¡Ya! ¡O..Otoya!_

Ittoki lo sacó de su boca y enseguida ambos se corrieron.

Algo de semen salpicó el rostro y el pecho del pelirrojo.

Se recostaron de nuevo en el suelo. Los dos estaban mirando hacia el techo.

_-Recuerdo…que yo sólo…quería tomar un baño. _

_-Lo hiciste. En realidad…tomaste dos. Pero si quieres, podemos volver a entrar a la bañera. _

Se quedaron mirando y sonrieron. Otoya se volteó hacía Tokiya y él lo abrazó.

_-Va a llegar el momento en el que tendremos que dormir en la calle ya que seremos vetados de todos los hoteles por hacer lo mismo en cada uno al que vamos. Los de limpieza se terminarán quejando._

_-Eso sería interesante._

_-Jajaja, eres un tonto. Supongo que debe estar a punto de amanecer, así que dentro de unas horas nos iremos._

_-¿Quieres dormir?_

_-Sí…pero no me quiero levantar. Así estoy bien._

_-Claro que no. A la cama. _

_-No quiero, así estoy cómodo. _

_-Me acostaré contigo._

_-De acuerdo, si insistes. _

Tokiya lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a la cama. Otoya se preguntaba si realmente podría dormir o pasaría alguna otra cosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si lo lees...aquí está Maye, no me mates xD<strong>_

_**Y de nuevo el bloqueo mental + depresión...así que Masato y Ren probablemente tengan que esperar más**_

_**T_T**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Y llegamos al final de la gira del grupo del momento..._**

**_xD_**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Regresemos…a la fiestaaaaaa!<em>

_-¡Shhhhh! Masato, cállate, vas a despertar a todo el mundo._

Eran casi las 4:00 a.m; Masato y Ren apenas iban llegando de una fiesta que se había dado después de su último concierto.

En realidad se habían marchado ya que ya que Masato había bebido demasiado. Mientras iban por el pasillo del hotel, con dificultad se podía mantener en pie, y eso que Ren lo iba ayudando soportando la mayor parte de su peso.

_-¡No me calles! La diversión…apenas está comenzando. Quiero regresar…¡a la fiesta!_

_-El único lugar al que irás es a tu cama para dormirte. ¿Y ahora por qué tomaste tanto?_

_-Siempre…hay una primera vez._

Llegaron frente a su habitación y Ren recargó a Masato en la pared mientras él abría la puerta. Lo iba a ayudar de nuevo, pero él le dijo que podía solo. Entró a la habitación y se estaba dirigiendo a la cama, pero cuando iba a la mitad del caminose tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse sino fuera porque Ren logró atraparlo.

Lo llevó hasta su cama, y cuando estaba a punto de acostarlo, Masato se movió, de manera que ambos terminaron en ella, sólo que Ren quedó debajo de Masato.

Intentó quitarse, pero él lo abrazó.

_-Masato, suéltame. _

_-No. Estar así es muy cómodo. _

Él sintió algo extraño cuando escuchó eso. Y aquello se complicó cuando Masato se acercó y lo besó en la boca. Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido y estuvo a punto de devolverle el beso, pero se controló y empujó a Masato. Aquello no estaba bien, no podía hacerlo así.

_-¡Ren! ¿Por qué?_

_-Estás ebrio. No sabes lo que estás haciendo. _

_-Sí lo sé. Siempre…lo he querido hacer. Vamos._

Masato tomó la mano de Ren y la puso sobre su pene. Él a través del pantalón pudo notar que estaba duro.

_-Ma…Masato, no hagas eso. _

_-Pero…a ti también te está gustando. _

Él tenía razón. Ren sintió que su pantalón comenzaba a estorbarle. Masato lo desabrochó y cuando lo bajó dejó al descubierto la erección de Ren. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo. Ren estaba tratando de mantenerse bajo control, pero aún así unos cuantos gemidos lograron escapar.

_-Masato, de…detente, por favor._

_-Está bien._

Para su sorpresa, sí se detuvo.

Pero entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se colocó en el centro de la cama y se recotó. Abrió las piernas y dejó a la vista de Ren su entrada, lo que pasó después hizo que por poco y perdiera el control: Masato introdujo un dedo mientras comenzaba a masturbarse.

_-¡Ah! Ah…se…se siente genial…_

Continuó haciendo aquello, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cadera, lo cual hizo que Ren obtuviera una mejor vista.

_-¡Ren! ¡Ahhh! Quiero…quiero que tú lo hagas, ah…_

Ren estaba más que excitado, no soportó más, se colocó entre las piernas de Masato y lo penetró. Éste gritó y se estremeció.

_-Muévete…comienza a…moverte._

Ren lo obedeció e inició con las embestidas.

_-Ren, más…rápido…más fuerte…_

Inmediatamente comenzó a embestir a mayor velocidad y con más fuerza.

Masato no podría dejar de gemir. Ren lo tomó por las piernas y las levantó, de manera que sólo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba tocando el colchón.

_-De…detente…La silla…siéntate…en la silla…_

Cuando dejó de moverse, Ren se puso de pie, se dirigió a la silla y se sentó en ella.

Masato tardó unos segundos en levantarse. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Ren; se colocó en posición y fue bajando lentamente.

_-¡Ahhh! No…te muevas._

En esta ocasión Masato fue el que comenzó a moverse; se impulsaba con la punta de los dedos de su pie. Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ren, mientras él ponía las suyas en su espalda mientras seguía subiendo y bajando.

_-Ma….ah…Masato…_

_-Tócame…más…_

Ren comenzó a deslizar sus manos por toda la espalda de Masato mientras besaba su cuello y después pasaba a morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Masato se mordí su labio inferior mientras apretaba los hombros de Ren.

Dejó de moverse, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

_-Ahora…quiero que…tú hagas todo. _

Ren no lo pensó 2 veces, fue hasta la cama, colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Masato y lo besó. Fueron acomodándose en la cama sin separar sus labios. Los dos quedaron recostados; Ren encima de Masato.

Continuó besándolo en todo el cuerpo. Masato sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en cada parte de su cuerpo que era besada. Él comenzó a deslizar las manos por los hombros y brazos de Ren, pero lo detuvo, las sujetó con una mano y se acercó al oído de Masato.

_-Dijiste que yo iba a hacer todo…así que quieto. _

En el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama estaba una corbata de las que había llevado para la rueda de prensa. La tomó y con ella amarró las manos de Masato y él las colocó de manera que rodearan su cuello.

Entonces continuó acariciando todo el cuerpo de Masato, lo cual hacía que se estremeciera. Podía notar que estaba impaciente y que quería liberar sus manos.

_-Ren…ya, por favor…_

_-Tienes que aprender a ser paciente._

Comenzó a masturbarlo, a lo que el cuerpo de Masato respondió temblando ligeramente.

Movía sus caderas mientras sus gemidos se seguían escuchando por toda la habitación. Tal parecía que estaba llegando a su límite.

_-¡Ren, ya! ¡Por favor, por favor!_

Ren lo recostó de lado, levantó su pierna y reanudó las embestidas.

Masato quería decir algo, pero simplemente no lograba articular ninguna palabra, lo único que salía de su boca eran los gemidos.

Ren lo volvió a poner boca arriba y elevó sus piernas. Sentía que faltaba poco para llegar al clímax; y así ocurrió unos minutos después, ambos se corrieron y continuaron recostados con sus respiraciones agitadas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando Masato se despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor de cabeza, seguido por el de su cadera.

En su mente estaban varias escenas borrosas, pero no estaba seguro de que en realidad hubieran ocurrido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Ren dormido a un lado suyo, y él estaba de la misma manera.

El chico comenzó a despertarse, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y entonces Masato se sentó.

_-Me siento violado._

_-Yo soy el que debería decir eso, tú fuiste el que inició todo. _

Ren estaba apoyado en su codo para poder ver mejor a Masato, éste al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima intentó cubrirse con la sábana.

_-Además…no finjas que no te gustó. Te la pasaste pidiendo más, yo sólo hice lo que tú pediste, no hice nada que no quisieras. Dijiste que llevabas mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso._

Masato sentía que su cara estaba completamente roja. Ahora sabía que había sido una mala idea haber bebido tanto. Él no quería que Ren se enterara de lo que realmente sentía por él, y menos de aquella manera.

Pero de cierta manera se sentía aliviado ya que no tendría que seguir ocultándolo.

Ren trazó en la espalda de Masato una línea con su dedo, lo cual hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo, y después sintió los labios del rubio en su mejilla.

_-Tranquilo…si tú no hubieras dicho nada yo lo habría hecho…y muy pronto. _

_-Aún así me siento violado. _

_-Ya no te quejes, ven._

Ren tomó el rostro de Masato entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios. Masato comenzó a acercarse y entonces Ren se detuvo.

_-Jajaja, ya sea que estés o no ebrio, esto no cambia._

Masato lo miró con ganas de quererlo golpear, pero Ren solamente se rió y lo recostó en la cama para seguir besándolo.

La gira del grupo STARISH estaba llegando a su fin, pero apenas era la primera; ya habían ocurrido muchas cosas y aún faltaban muchas otras, la historia de esos seis chicos apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y con esto queda demostrado que si quieren hacer una segunda temporada, no es necesario que salga Haruka ;D<strong>_

_**perdón por el retraso...no había tenido "inspiración" para poder continuarlo y apenas hoy lo terminé u_u**_

_**Para ser la última pareja de la cual subí capítulo, fue la primera historia que se me ocurrió xD  
>o por lo menos las circunstancias bajo las que se llevaría a cabo todo, jajajajaja... aunque en un principio Ren iba a ser el que se embriagara, pero antes de llegar a la mitad decidí cambiar eso ^-^<strong>_

_**No creo que vuelva a escribir un fic como este u/u aún no me acostumbro, jajajajajaja. O**__** tal vez aparezca con otro fic de No.6 *u***_

_**Nos vemos...o leemos ( o lo que sea xD ) después :)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews**_

_**n_n**_


End file.
